


La Haute Route

by BlueFloyd



Series: Manuel Exhaustif de Randonnée Pédestre et d'Arpentage Exploratoire [3]
Category: Geography - Fandom, Hiking - Fandom, La randonnée, Les Pyrénées
Genre: Gen, La Rune, La Verna, Mont Perdu, Oui on peut être fan de géographie, Pic du Minuit d'Ossau
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27122962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueFloyd/pseuds/BlueFloyd
Summary: La Haute Route des Pyrénées est un vrai truc, mais moins mystique et plus technique :cf Wikipedia.
Series: Manuel Exhaustif de Randonnée Pédestre et d'Arpentage Exploratoire [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1792792
Kudos: 1





	La Haute Route

La Haute Route. Un chemin de 200 lieues traversant les montagnes pyrénéennes, reliant l'Atlantique à la Méditerranée, en passant par les plus hauts sommets. Un chemin de croix, refusant les routes sûres des fonds de vallée au profit d'un mince chemin de crête. Un pèlerinage sans auberges, sans compagnonnage, qui ne se peut faire que seul et qui vous prendra la meilleure partie d'une année, vous obligeant à passer l'hiver dans les montagnes.  
Pourquoi se l'infliger ? Pourquoi des hommes et des femmes, aussi peu nombreux soient-ils de nos jours, se lancent-ils dans cette odyssée ? Et pourquoi me trouvais-je en cette journée de Prairial, sur les hauteurs d'Hendaye, à contempler la borne usée par les ans portant le symbole de la Haute Route, et le chemin qui s'élançait vers la Rune ?

Les Pyrénées sont de très vieilles montagnes, et au long de leur existence elles se sont gorgées d'énergies magiques de toutes sortes. Ces énergies ne sont pas passées inaperçues auprès des humains. Des cercles druidiques, des sanctuaires, des observatoires célestes ont été érigés sur les nexus d'énergie du massif, des tentatives de canaliser la magie répétées âge après âge, époque après époque. Les nexus ont été oubliés, redécouverts, réhabilités, étudiés, réoubliés. Dans les cités proches de la chaîne de montagne, des renseignements sur les différentes vallées, leurs propriétés, leurs points d'intérêts ont été peu à peu compilés. Dans les abbayes de Tolosa, de Carcassonne, de Pampelune, une cartographie de l'ensemble du massif a été tracée. Un plan d'ensemble s'est dégagé. L'Ordre des Hospitaliers était alors au sommet de sa puissance dans les régions entourant le massif. L'Ordre a attribué une fraction importante de ses ressources financières et matérielles dans la conquête des Pyrénées. Les vallées ont été évangélisées l'une après l'autre, un monastère a été bâti sur chaque sanctuaire ancien. L'Ordre s'est employé à mettre l'ancienne magie au service des objectifs de l'Église. Pour effacer l'origine païenne des sanctuaires, 14 Monastères Majeurs ont été choisis, formant un chemin de croix à travers les montagnes. Mais ce chemin n'était pas destiné à devenir un pèlerinage pour la masse des croyants, contrairement au chemin de Saint-Jacques qui s'établissait non loin. Les Monastères Majeurs combinaient savoir et pouvoir ; l'Église réservait le parcours du Chemin de croix aux membres de ses Ordres les plus restreints, des prêtres destinés à grimper dans les hiérarchies ecclésiastiques ou à devenir son bras armé, qui venait se former auprès des frères-magiciens et des moines-savants des différents monastères. 

Le Chemin de Croix passait initialement par les vallées, permettant aux Hospitaliers d'hiverner en plaine avant de gagner le monastère suivant. Mais les informations compilées par l'Ordre et les différents trajets effectués entre les Monastères révélèrent une propriété inattendue des énergies magiques pyrénéennes : si les nexus d'énergie pouvaient être considérés de façon indépendante, ils fonctionnaient aussi à une échelle plus large comme un système interconnecté, l'énergie circulant d'une extrémité à l'autre du massif. Aller de nexus en nexus en suivant au plus près le chemin emprunté par l'énergie permet de se charger en énergie, décuplant les capacités magiques du pèlerin et renforçant celle des nexus.

Aiguillonné par cette perspective, l'Ordre planifia l'aménagement et le balisage de cette route idéale, et commença à rassembler les fonds nécessaires pour mener à bien ce projet de Très Haute Route.

L'Histoire devait en décider autrement. La puissance grandissante des confréries religieuses inquiétait depuis un certain temps les Couronnes européennes, qui voyaient la balance des pouvoirs spirituels et temporels pencher toujours plus en leur défaveur. La nouvelle collecte de fond des hospitaliers fut un catalyseur. La Maison de Capet ne savait rien des projets d'aménagement pyrénéens des Hospitaliers, et craignait plutôt que ces ressources financières servent à financer une armée. À l'instigation de Philippe le Preux, les Couronnes d'Aquitaine, de Bourgogne, de Lotharingie et de Bohème se retrouvèrent à Trèves à l'automne 1162 et convinrent d'une action concertée contre les Ordres ecclésiastiques.

Au printemps 1163, c'est la Chute des Ordres. Dans les quatre royaumes coalisés, les biens des Ordres sont saisis et leurs membres emprisonnés. Le projet de Très Haute Route est brutalement arrêté alors qu'il venait à peine de débuter. Les monastères du Chemin de Croix échappent majoritairement à la purge de par leur isolation, mais avec la chute de l'Ordre, ils sont coupés du monde ; certains parviennent à survivre en autarcie ou avec l'aide des vallées alentours, d'autres sont abandonnés. Le nexus d'énergies pyrénéen est progressivement oublié. Les Monastères abandonnés sont pour certains réinvestis, d'autres subissent les outrages du temps. L'Histoire suit sa marche.

Mais pour un petit groupe d'initiés, la connaissance du Nexus n'est pas perdue. Les bornes plantées par les Hospitaliers marquent toujours le chemin. Avec des ressources modestes, année après année, des croyants dévoués s'assurent qu'il existe toujours un chemin praticable entre une borne et la suivante. La Très Haute Route ne sera jamais. Mais sur les crêtes, il existe une Haute Route, d'Hendaye à Banyuls. Les 14 stations du Chemin de Croix sont toujours reliées, pour qui est prêt à traverser les montagnes. La Chute des Couronnes n'y a rien changé, les bouleversement qui ont secoué le continent n'y ont rien fait. La Haute Route est toujours là, et je vais y faire mon premier pas.

**Author's Note:**

> La Haute Route des Pyrénées est un vrai truc, mais moins mystique et plus technique : [ cf Wikipedia](https://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Haute_randonn%C3%A9e_pyr%C3%A9n%C3%A9enne).


End file.
